


Nothing

by karenvde



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blind Character, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karenvde/pseuds/karenvde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy wakes up to a phone call from a concerned friend with nothing more than his hearing, smell, touch and taste to guide him. And, of course, his bestest friends in the whole wide world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, don't mind the messy writing. I'm on vacation, I had to wait for the train and that is when I decided to write this. I uploaded from my phone as I have no laptop with me. Forgive me for it's unbeta'd-ness.

It was unusual for Foggy not to call when Matt was late. Even if he knew that Matt was going to be late, he always called to just remind him that even though late, he would have to arrive at some point. Foggy hadn't called yet and Matt was thinking maybe they'd go in reverse mode and he were the one to call Foggy.

So Matt got up, had some water, made breakfast for himself and decided it was time to get calling. 

The phone rang an unusual 5 times before Foggy picked up. 

"Hello?" Foggy sounded surprised to be getting a phone call at all. 

"Hey, Foggy, you okay?"

"Matt? Oh, Matt! Yes! I mean, no? What time is it?"

"It's 10 in the morning. I thought you'd be the one to call me on a Tuesday morning, since I'm... kind of late." 

"Oh? Okay. Well, uhm, Matt?" He couldn't keep his voice from shaking. "Can you come over? Do you still have your key?"

This is when Matt actually started to worry about Foggy. If he's home, why would he need Matt to use his key? And above all that, Foggy did say no to the question if he were okay. Foggy wasn't one to decline talking about something on the phone. He didn't mind, usually. Matt hopes it's nothing too serious.

Matt made his way over to Foggy's place a little faster than a blind man was supposed to walk. The worry was getting to him and he cursed at himself for not taking the roofs everytime he had to stop at a crosswalk. Not that taking the roofs would be a good idea, with the whole city bright and awake. 

When he got to Foggy's appartment, he fished the key out of his pocket and let himself in. He had heart Foggy's heartbeat from two blocks away, a little faster than usually until he decided that Foggy was peacefully sleeping. When Matt entered his appartment, he woke up, startled and his heart was pumping out of his chest. 

"Matt?" An uncertain voice sounded, which sounded nothing like Foggy. 

"Foggy, what's going on?" This didn't seem to slow his heart. The salt Matt could taste in the air only confirmed that it made Foggy cry. 

"Calm down, it's me. I'm here." 

"Oh, God, Matt," Foggy cried out. Matt didn't know why Foggy was crying. All he knew is that he needed to be there for his friend and he needed to let Foggy know, so he carefully walked over to the couch where Foggy's voice came from and wrapped his friend in a well-deserved hug. Foggy was startled at first, heart picking up a few beats per minute again, then he leaned into Matt and let his heartrate slow down. 

They sat like this for a couple of minutes, feeling eachother breathe over their shoulders until Foggy relaxed completely and started breathing like a normal person again. Matt was patient and waited for his friend to tell him what was going on, why he's so emotional and why he was here.

"I can't see," Foggy finally stated. 

It took Matt a while to process, going from shock to anger and back to shock, finally settling on "what happened?"

"I don't know, I was sleeping and I woke up because of your phone call and I couldn't see and I bumped into the table and I think I tipped over a chair? And I also have no idea how to fix it and I think I? Could? Sleep it off? Or something." Foggy was aware of the fact that he was rambling but he needed to fill the silence with something. If Matt wasn't talking, he would be the one talking.

After a few sobs and more hugging and Matt processing his shock, anger and sadness, he decided it's time to talk. 

"I want you to go to a hospital. I'll take you there."

Matt hated hospitals so much, he half-regret offering to take him the moment he said it but this was Foggy, his best friend, and he would do anything for him. After getting Foggy washed up, they made their way to the hospital, Matt holding Foggy's elbow. Seemed totally normal, except for the fact that Matt was leading Foggy now. Foggy wasn't all too great at following. He tripped a couple of times but Matt never let him fall. 

When they got to the hospital, they got a nurse to fill out the papers for him and waited for someone to come see him. 

The doctor didn't have much to say, he had not ever seen anything like this. Nothing showed up on any kind of scan and he couldn't find anything unusual in his blood. It would be sent to a lab for more tests. He suggested he stays at the hospital but Foggy declined and assured the doctor he'll be staying with good friends of him, after Matt told him he could stay at his place and he'll invite Karen over if he's okay with it. Foggy agreed. The doctor didn't seem too interested in trying to stop him.

When Foggy and Matt got back to Matt's place, Foggy stood in the hallway, seemingly unwilling to move and Matt got the hint. He led Foggy to the couch, making sure he sat on it, not besides it. 

They called Karen, somewhat explaining the situation, not wanting to get into it too much. She went by Foggy's place to pick up some stuff and then came to Matt's appartment, ready for the big office crew sleepover, or however you want to call it. 

Before Karen arrived, Matt thought he should ask the big question.

"If it stays like this for longer than... than we'd like it to, would you consider mobility and orientation lessons?" 

Big words. Foggy understood them, he'd looked up what happens when people go blind when he had just met Matt. He was curious. 

Foggy didn't answer right away, maybe he couldn't process this. Maybe he needed time to even think about it. That's what Matt thought, until "Yes. Of course. I'd have to. Can't have you running the office alone with Karen, who'd be the one to cover the entertainment department? I'm your radio, you know." 

This made Matt smile. It was true, Foggy sang whatever popped up in his head, whenever there were no clients around. Matt felt a little bit of joy in the fact that Foggy hadn't lost his humor. Even if he knew it was almost impossible, he hopes this wouldn't change Foggy all too much. And he prayed it wouldn't be permanent.

Karen arrived with sleepover-things; pjs, ice cream, movies and toothbrushes. 

She didn't ask what happened, much to their surprise. She simply wished Foggy a quick recovery, which seemed inappropriate to Matt, but Foggy thanked her anyways. 

After Karen had made dinner, she kept the atmosphere light by making small talk and not ever address the elephant in the room. She made jokes and felt the need to ask them to watch a movie. Foggy didn't want to at first but quickly decided to challenge her narration-skills. She killed it. 

Foggy cracked some jokes, Matt helped where he felt the need to and Foggy was grateful for not having to ask. Karen kept up the joy despite the situation. They fell asleep on the couch together, in a bundle of blankets and with way more pillows than there should be able to fit on the couch. Foggy dreamt a visionless dream. He felt okay. With his friends being there for him, he felt his life would be okay, no matter what the outcome.


End file.
